bekal
by xeira
Summary: Jungkook menyukai bagaimana bunda selalu mengoles selai cokelat diatas roti tawar untuk bekal sekolahnya. [bangtan sonyeondan; taehyung, jungkook; taekook; child AU]


Bangtan Sonyeondan (c) **Bighit Ent** ; kim taehyung, jeon jungkook; child au

[tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini]

 **bekal**

by xeira

happy reading!

.

.

Jungkook menyukai bagaimana bunda selalu mengoles selai cokelat diatas roti tawar untuk bekal sekolahnya. Pokoknya cokelat, meses juga tidak apa-apa. Jungkook suka bagaimana cokelatnya akan meleleh berbaur bersama roti tawarnya ketika ia kunyah, ia bisa makan sampai lima roti dalam sekali duduk.

Pagi ini, ia berangkat seperti biasa. Tas dipundak, bedak yang cemol, dan harum minyak kayu putih menguar dari badannya khas bayi, padahal dia sudah lima tahun sekarang.

Dan kebiasaannya saat sampai di tempat yang akan menampungnya sampai matahari akan tenggelam adalah bermain susun balok, atau mungkin beralih menyusun keping puzzle.

"Kamu harumnya 'kayak adikku."

Seseorang menyeletuk dari belakang Jungkook saat ia sedang khidmat menyusun balok tinggi keatas, rambutnya sedikit panjang dan oh— ia berponi! Jungkook refleks mengendus bajunya seakan lupa kalau tadi pagi bunda mengusap perutnya dengan minyak kayu putih. Bunda bilang biar Jungkook tidak mudah masuk angin, cuaca sekarang sedang tidak bagus.

"He he, iyah." Tak ada yang bisa Jungkook balas selain cengengesan, memamerkan sederetan gigi putih miliknya.

"Namaku Taehyung, salam kenal! Kamu namanya siapa?" Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan, tak lupa senyum kotak khas miliknya.

"A-aku Jungkook" Jungkook membalas tergagap, lalu menjabat tangan Taehyung. Tak ada yang pernah mengajaknya berkenalan karena Jungkook selalu asyik sendiri dengan dunianya, ia lebih memilih duduk diam dan tenang sambil menggambar di sudut ruangan atau bahkan mencuri satu dua biskuit dari atas meja sebelum jam 'ngemil' dimulai.

Gurunya tak marah, ia membiarkan Jungkook menyelinap, berjinjit menggapai meja makan, lalu saat ia ketahuan mengunyah biskuit, pipinya gembung dan matanya membulat besar. Oh! Dan Taehyung memperhatikan hal ini juga sejak kemarin. Kemarin adalah hari pertama ia berada di tempat ini, dan ia tertarik karena kemarin Jungkook memakan bekalnya dibawah pohon cherry rindang di luar.

Lalu hari ini memberanikan diri berkenalan dengannya.

Jungkook menangkap aroma mint yang menguar keluar saat ia berbicara dengan bocah bernama Taehyung yang baru ia kenal beberapa detik lalu dan hal ini membuat Jungkook kecil tertarik.

"Taehyung makan permen ya?" celetuk Jungkook pada Taehyung yang sekarang duduk disampingnya, ikut menyusun balok tiga kesamping lalu sisanya keatas.

"Engga, kenapa?"

"Soalnya harum mint." Lalu Jungkook kembali pamer gigi, Taehyung tertawa kecil.

Lalu mereka berdua cepat akrab, pindah posisi sana-sini. Jungkook ikut kemana Taehyung pergi, ke sudut sana, ke sudut sini, dimanapun dan mencoba hal lain selain susun-menyusun. Taehyung menyenangkan! Kali ini mereka mencoba bermain plastisin.

Lalu waktu makan bekal tiba, Jungkook kecil yang akan segera berlari menuju pohon rindang di luar, setelah mencuci tangannya dengan sabun setelah puas bermain, terhenti didepan pintu keluar.

"Yah hujan." Lalu ia merengut, bersungut-sungut kenapa hari ini langit harus menangis, padahal ia ingin mengajak Taehyung duduk dan mengunyah bersama bekal buatan bunda di bawah rindang pohon cherry.

Taehyung kecil menepuk pundak Jungkook, lalu menggamit tangannya dan mengajaknya duduk di karpet lembut perpustakaan kecil sudut ruangan.

"Kamu mau makan bekal kan? Disini aja, 'ga banyak yang lewat kok, disini juga dingin, abisan ada kipas anginnya diatas, tuh"

Lalu Taehyung menunjuk baling-baling berputar diatas kepalanya, Jungkook melongo karena tak pernah ke sudut ini saking nyamannya di sudut ruangan lain dan di bawah rindang pohon cherry, dan setelah Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook, saat itu juga perpustakaan kecil ini menjadi tempat favorit Jungkook. Oh— dan tentu saja sedikit kaget karena Taehyung tahu ia akan menyantap bekalnya di tempat teduh seperti biasa.

"Uwaaah." Kagum Jungkook pelan, matanya yang bulat besar tampak berkilau menatap sekitar. "Jungkook suka disini!"

Lalu Jungkook membuka tempat bekalnya, menemukan hari ini enam roti lipat berselai tersusun rapi di dalamnya. "Taehyung 'engga bawa bekal ya?"

"Mama bilang hari ini sibuk, jadi tadi pagi aku jajan sendiri" Taehyung murung, lalu Jungkook menatapnya tepat di depan wajah murung milik bocah berponi itu.

"Ih kaget tau!"

"Taehyung 'ga boleh sedih ya, Taehyung boleh ambil bekal Jungkook 'kok soalnya masih banyak, mau 'ngga?"

Jungkook menyodorkan kotak bekalnya tepat di depan Taehyung, dan ia mengambil satu lalu membuat potongan kecil dengan tangannya sebelum masuk dalam mulut, beda dengan Jungkook yang langsung 'hap saja, tak tahan lelehan selai coklat yang menggoda.

"Pipi kamu gede banget kalau lagi makan, nanti meletus loh." Taehyung menyentuh pipi Jungkook pelan dengan telunjuknya di sela-sela mereka saling mengunyah, "tus!"

"swowalnya enwak, jwungkwook kwan — umm"

"Ditelan dulu baru lanjutin ngobrolnya." Taehyung memotong balasan Jungkook yang tidak jelas karena ia mengunyah sambil berbicara, bocah itu diam lalu menyelesaikan kunyahannya, Taehyung kembali mencabik sebagian roti dan memakannya perlahan.

"Soalnya enak! Jungkook juga lapar, jadi langsung makan saja, kalau 'kayak Taehyung susah soalnya 'kan harus dipotong kecil-kecil dulu"

"Ya sudah, terimakasih ya sudah mau berbagi bekalmu denganku" Taehyung mengulas senyum manis.

"Gapapa kok! Jungkook juga senang Taehyung mau berteman sama Jungkook" Kepalanya terangguk-angguk, mulutnya kembali penuh karena mengunyah, kemudian terhenti sebentar karena Taehyung menyentuh rambutnya.

"Kata mama, mata jangan sampai ketutupan poni" Taehyung merapikan poni Jungkook yang berserakan, menggeser dengan jari mungilnya kesamping kanan.

"Taehyuuuung" Lalu bocah lima tahun itu menghambur memeluk Taehyung. "Makasih!"

Jungkook senang punya teman, tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan, Taehyung peduli padanya di hari pertama bertemu. Taehyung hangat, mirip bunda.

"Nanti pulangnya bareng Jungkook aja ya, nanti juga main kerumah pokoknya!"

Taehyung kembali memamerkan senyum kotaknya sembari membalas peluk Jungkook,

"Baiklah!"

Jungkook susah berteman, mungkin karena ia selalu senang sendiri, tapi Taehyung membuatnya berpikir bahwa punya teman ternyata juga menyenangkan.

* * *

 **fin.**

a/n :

aku yang ngarang, aku yang gemes, banget. Keju banget ya ini, udahlah pendek #cengengesan. Makasih yang udah sempetin baca, semoga ikutan gemes /lah/


End file.
